Cheaters
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred Weasley finds himself being asked to have an affair by Harry Potter. Unbeknownst to both men their wives are also having an affair with each other. What will happen when they find out? Will the couples break up? Or will they continue on like they have been?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, and Anti-Romance Awareness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Fred/Harry. For Anti-Romance Awareness I wrote for the prompt of write about cheating/or having an affair. So yes there is a warning for cheating on a spouse which both pairings in my story do. Also warning for fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoy Cheaters.**

A guilty feeling fell to the pit of Fred's stomach as he watched Harry quickly sneak into the bar to meet him. He knew neither of them should be there or, for a fact, doing what they were doing. But as Harry took a seat across from him holding out a room key to him all thoughts of right and wrong were out of his head.

"You don't think we'll be caught?" Harry asked voicing the thoughts that Fred tried to keep out of his mind. "We don't have to if you don't..."

"Are you having second thoughts about this, Harry?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at the other boy. "You were the one to broach the subject after all."

"I know. It's just..."

"You feel guilty about what we're doing to Angelina and Ginny."

"Yes and no. I love Ginny. I really do but just not as much as I love you." Harry took Fred's hand from across the table lacing his finger through the older's boy he smiled. "I've felt these things for you for a while now. I just need to know if I chose the right Weasley to marry."

"The rooms upstairs first door to your left," Harry told him pressing the key into Fred's palm. "I'll go buy us some drinks and be up in a minute."

Fred watched as Harry sauntered up to the barman and talked to him. Seeing Harry point to a large bottle of expensive wine Fred got up and walked in direction of the stairs. He still had a guilty feeling in his stomach but he was pretty sure that both Angelina and Ginny would understand. He'd understand if they were the ones in this situation.

The door to the room Harry had to him to go to was label with a big brass 14. The rough wooden door scraped his knuckles as he unlocked the door and walked into the room. Harry had spared no expense for this little fling. The large King size bed was already turned down and ready for them and what the night held in store. Candles were lit and on every available space. It was one of the most romantic things that Fred had ever seen. Not that he'd ever have suspect that Harry Potter was a romantic at heart or anything.

Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed Fred felt his nerves and guilt build up more so than either had earlier. Was he ready to give himself over to Harry in this way? They'd shared several kisses when they could sneak them. Even a couple of heated make out sessions when possible. But was he ready to let Harry have him bodily?

He took off his shoes placing them under the foot of the bed. Sitting back on the bed he looked around the room yet again taking it all in. Taking in the expectations that Harry obviously had for tonight. He wondered if Harry had gone all out like this for Ginny too as he leaned back on the bed trying to get comfortable on this bed that would make him a liar. He had after all told Angelina they'd be going to see a Quidditch match that Oliver had invited them to.

"Fred, this is going to be a night you'll never forget," Harry called as he put the wine and two glasses on the table near the bed. "Share a drink with me."

Fred got up off the bed and took the glass of red wine that Harry held out to him. The chill of the glass made it's way from his fingers to the core of him as he watched Harry fill his own glass.

"To us," Harry said raising his glass and looking at Fred.

"To us," Fred echo touching his glass to Harry's. Sipping the wine all thoughts of anything outside of the room and Harry and himself vanished yet again. After putting his glass down half finished Fred reached over and pulled Harry into a heated kiss allowing himself to be back towards the bed. Harry's hands undoing the buttons on his shirt and discarding it.

#######################################################################################################

Meanwhile as Fred and Harry lost themselves in each other's embrace another couple was doing the exact same thing in a room across the hall. As Angelina kissed down Ginny's collarbone Ginny couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Harry caught them.

**I hope you all enjoyed Cheaters.**


End file.
